


Hoe

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Series: It Gets Better [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hoe - Freeform, M/M, but make it fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: HoeHarry should have known better than to check his mentions. But he has no regrets.





	Hoe

"Give me the phone, Harold." Louis held his hand out with imperious insistence. "I will handle this."

Harry wanted to read the tweet out loud at least a few more times. "Ur a hoe. Ur a hoe. Y'think he meant the contraction or...?"

"Mate," Louis read as he typed on his own phone. "My spouse has been monogamously involved with me since 2010. He is also not a gardening tool. Try again, or better yet shut the fuck up."

When the tweet went out, Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I knew coming out would be fun," he said.


End file.
